


Elle et eux

by malurette



Category: Reine de Mémoire - Elisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Peeping, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, my fandom has some very much fucked up shiny things
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Senso consomme enfin sa galante avec Émilie, Pierrino est avec eux, et si Jiliane se tient à distance physique, elle est de cœur avec eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle et eux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle et eux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Reine de Mémoire, _Le dragon de feu_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jiliane - Senso x Émilie x Pierrino  
>  **Genre :** tordu  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " …  son ventre se serre de jalousie."  
> d’après Sheepnimrauko pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** je ne sais plus exactement, mais ce passage du tome 2 en bordure de la mare…  
>  **Avertissement :** …well, peut-être pas aussi fucké que le tome 5 mais ça en tient quand même une sacrée couche  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son ventre se serre de jalousie quand elle voit ses frères enlacer Émilie, tous les deux : Senso qui l’aime et Pierrino parce qu’ils sont inséparables. Et Jiliane ? Oubliée de l’autre côté de l’étang, elle pourrait être de l’autre côté d’un océan, en Atlandie, au Mynmari, à ce prix…

Il n’y a pas si longtemps c’est eux trois qui étaient inséparables, elle-et-Senso-et-Pierrino, et les autres ne comptaient pas vraiment. Ils ont grandi et les choses ont changé.

Elle sait : l’harmonie, c’est l’union avec l’autre, pour former une nouvelle famille.

Pourtant son ventre se serre… de jalousie, et d’excitation.


End file.
